


Rm W/A Vu -- Revisited

by sabershadowkat



Series: Revisited [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel takes his frustrations from Cordelia out on Spike, who's still chained in the tunnels.<br/>Happens during Angel: Rm W/A Vu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rm W/A Vu -- Revisited

**Rm W/A Vu - Revisited**  

#####  [by Saber ShadowKitten](mailto:daschus@attbi.com)  
Series: Revisited 2

 

 

  
  
  
  


Angel came around the corner in the tunnels and saw Spike just as he should be, chained up, head down on the ground, naked ass in the air waiting to be fucked. It was exactly what he wanted.   
  


"Boy," Angel said, slapping Spike's rear as he walked up to the younger vampire. "You're looking good."   
  


Spike didn't answer. Then again, he couldn't, not with the ball gag Angel had put in his mouth the last time he'd been down in the tunnels. Angel grabbed the chain that was attached to the back of the collar to wrist restraint his childe wore and yanked Spike upward so he was kneeling. Angry blue eyes met Angel's, but the older vampire ignored it.   
  


"You would not believe the hell I'm going through," Angel said conversationally, undoing the ball gag and dropping it to the tunnel floor. He pulled from his pocket a thin, flat piece of metal that was folded down like a hook at one end and a curved, sharp point at the other. "Cordelia is driving me absolutely insane."   
  


"Good," Spike grunted.   
  


Angel squatted down in front of the blond and grabbed the younger vampire's chin roughly, forcing his mouth open. Angel hooked the one end of the piece of metal over Spike's bottom teeth and pulled downward, then pushed the sharp point into Spike's neck, effectively making it so he couldn't close his mouth. Then he straightened and unfastened his pants, pulling his cock free and stroking it to fullness.   
  


"She's taken over my place," Angel continued complaining. He grabbed the back of Spike's hair and dragged the younger vampire closer to him. "She whines and complains and leaves her things all over the place." He pushed his cock into Spike's open mouth. "She got peanut butter on the bed, then blamed me!"   
  


Angel started thrusting into the forcefully held-open mouth, causing his childe to gag as the head of his shaft hit the back of the blond's throat. "She put a wet towel on my leather chair," he ground out as he fucked Spike's face. "She peeled up my kitchen floor. Her long hair is clogging my drain. Her makeup is staining my sink. She. Is. Driving. Me. Nuts."   
  


The dark-haired vampire growled savagely and began pounding hard into Spike's unwilling mouth. He took out all his frustrations over Cordelia invading his home on his childe, viciously abusing the younger vampire as was his right as Spike's sire. He slammed his pelvis against Spike's face, uncaring of the blood that began to spurt from his childe's nose from the punishing hits.   
  


Angel came with a snarl, shooting his semen down Spike's throat. He dropped his head back and let out a low groan, then shoved Spike away. The chain rattled as the blond fell back, awkwardly landing on the rough ground, his hands pinned behind him because of the restraints.   
  


Angel put his softening cock away and looked down at the blond. "You really do come in handy, you know that? I don't know why I didn't think to do this sooner."   
  


He replaced the metal hook with the ball gag, then patted Spike on the head. "See you," he said, then turned and sauntered out of the tunnels, back to his home.   
  


He should be able to survive another night of Cordelia now.   
  
  
  


 **End**    
  
  



End file.
